


Destiny's Promise

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Sylvain joins the Black Eagles, but what does this do to Felix? Can their bond last through the test of time, and can they keep their long forged promise to each other?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Destiny's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

“What do you mean you’re mad at me?” Sylvain said as he chased Felix as he continued to walk away from him.

The swordsman continued to walk towards the monastery blacksmith so that he could fix his blade, ignoring the flirt who tried to console his anger. Though Felix had the tendency to always be on the grumpy side, Sylvain’s recent actions completely soured his mood.

Sylvain, however, wasn’t clueless. He knew exactly what was wrong with his dear friend, but he wanted to hear it from Felix himself. The redhead had been tempted to change from the Blue Lions class to the Black Eagles and after the new professor took him on their recent task, he knew he wanted to join.

The blue lions threw a farewell party to Sylvain, all of them being supportive and giving them their best wishes. Except for Felix, who distanced and essentially isolated himself from Sylvain. And just like the redhead always did, he acted happy on the outside while truly being hurt on the inside.

From then on, Felix stayed away from everyone, barely talking, and not even giving any snarky comments to Dimitri or his other classmates. What Sylvain didn’t understand was why this upset the swordsman so much, because though he wasn’t in the same house, he was still at the monastery.

“You’re just as dense as the boar prince himself,” Felix said, walking down the stairs to the plaza. “Stay out of my way.”

“Felix stop!” Sylvain grabbed him by the arm, and as much as Felix wanted to protest his body wouldn’t retaliate.

Sylvain pulled him to the staircase adjacent to the stables, pinning him to the wall to stop him from escaping. Their faces were merely inches apart, Sylvain’s breath dancing against Felix’s face as he finally got a chance to breathe.

“Why are you acting like this, you’re not this cold, this isn’t you Felix.” He kept his voice quiet from a physical strain and to keep the privacy between them.

“You’re in no place to ask me such empty questions,” he said grabbing the redhead’s wrist and trying to get out of his reach.

Sylvain could see the hesitation in how his body was moving, and how he couldn’t look him in the eyes. His breath was hitched, and his sword arm was trembling along with his lips. Sylvain wrapped his arms around his friend, nuzzling his face into Felix’s hair.

“You have to tell me yourself, I want to hear it from you so that I can understand you Felix,” Felix shed small crystal tears into Sylvain’s shoulder. “I’m in just as much pain as you are, please talk to me.”

Felix’s mind went through flashbacks of a previous time. A time where he was a child and he hadn’t a care in the world. Where he had his small group of friends and an older brother to confide in. A life where he didn’t experience loss, and change never imminent. But now that he was at the monastery, there was nothing but change, and having the one person he thought would always be there alongside him leave was the critical breaking point.

It was hard for Felix to let out any words because of the tears that seemed to pain his throat, but he was able to let out a few words that got the message across.

“You left me,” He continued to sob and grabbed Sylvain’s collar to pull him in closer.

“I’m sorry that I caused all this pain, I didn’t even consider the possibility that this would affect you so deeply,” he said while stroking Felix’s hair. “I just felt more welcome and encouraged in my new house, plus I can’t lie, the girls there are just too breathtaking for me to ignore them.” 

Felix couldn’t help but snort and laugh softly at the man who never seemed to change. He knew in his heart that this was Sylvain’s way of lightening the mood, his body finally relaxed and his breathing steadied.

“I shouldn’t have made the decision so abruptly, I should have talked about it with you and the rest of the class,” He said and wiped the stray tears off of Felix’s cheeks.

Sylvain’s heart melted at the scene of Felix having his emotion’s so open, he only cried in front of him when they were kids, yet not when his older brother died. And he might have regretted it, but his heart was telling him to place a soft kiss against his lips.

Yet again, Felix’s body wouldn’t protest, in fact, he leaned into the kiss. Neither said a word about it, both lost in the fact that they were overwhelmed with a shared sensation.

“I’ll always be here, and here of course,” He placed his hand onto Felix’s heart, and then on to his. “Do you remember the promise we made when we were kids?”

He nodded in response, causing Sylvain to have a bright smile. The redheaded sun extended his pinky, making Felix laugh and do the same as they interlaced them into their shared promise.

~

Flames scorched the monastery, ash, and smoke of abyssal black filling the surrounding area. Dashing through burned and scattered bodies, Sylvain escaped from the battle to find his friend.

The air was filled with the scent of smoke and blood, screams and blades sounding against the earth. The faces of students filled with horror as they see their once peaceful home became decimated by the likes of the empire.

He didn’t agree with how she was executing her ideals, but he agreed with them nonetheless. He never once questioned Edelgard, her dream to take down the crest nobility system resonated with him as he lived a life of nothing but trauma and pain because of his crest.

“Damn it, Felix, where are you!” He screamed out, desperate to make sure he got out of the battlefield.

Suddenly the sounds of cutting blades made him run towards the place of origin. He saw Felix and the rest of the Blue Lions holding out at a section of the entrance that was unguarded by the Knights of Seiros.

Felix and Sylvain made eye contact and rushed into each other’s arms. He was covered in blood, he was nearly out of breath, and seemed to have overexerted himself. 

“Felix, you all need to get out of here, it isn’t safe, they aren’t going to stop until everyone retreats or surrenders,” Sylvain said to the group, trying to ensure their safety.

From what he could tell, Dimitri had lost all sense of sanity, looking completely broken. Without someone to lead them effectively, they would all die here. Out of all of them, he knew Felix would be the only one here that could get through to all of them.

“You have to get everyone out of here, they need you,” he said in a tone of desperation.

“What about you?” Felix said, his anger rising. “I need you too.” 

The situation was only growing direr and direr, the death count was rising, and soon even the knights wouldn’t be able to withstand the might of the empire. The church seemed to be scattered, and there seemed to be an overbearing amount of imbalance of power.

“I’ll be fine, but you all won’t be if you stay here any longer,” Sylvain said, shaking Felix to his senses. “Please, get out of here while you still can.”

Felix interlaced his hands with Sylvain’s holding them close and resting his head against Sylvain’s chest. He wants nothing more than to stay here with the person he holds dearest, but he wasn’t ready to die quite yet.

“You’re right, just promise me you won’t die without me,” Felix said, walking away as their fingers slowly unravel.

“I won’t, I’d never go against my word,” before Felix and the blue lions could get out, Sylvain placed a fast kiss against Felix’s lips. “I’ll see you at the end.”

The redhead watched as his past companions made it out of the area, the monastery filling with explosions of fire and screams as the rampage continued. Though this looked like a nightmarish hellscape, deep down he knew this path would lead to a new world.

He just wished that he didn’t have to abandon those who he held close to his heart, especially the swordsman who challenged him to endure through life.

~

Sylvain spent the next five years in a depressive state, unable to hold himself together well. If it wasn’t for the return of his professor, he might’ve lost sight of who he really was. From there on he regained his strength and continued to work alongside the Black Eagle Strike Force.

He was able to recover from the emotional trauma, yet he still couldn’t get Felix out of his thoughts and dreams. He haunted him through each day, reminding him that he abandoned the one person he loved the most in the world.

At the rate he was going, he would have to face Felix on the battlefield eventually. The thought of having to fight him caused him nausea and nightmares, Sylvain being unable to bear that idea.

He kept having the same memories of Felix, Ingrid, and Dimitri spending their childhood together. He remembered all of the times where he acted as an older sibling to the group. He was so attached to the group, that he postponed his admission to the officer’s academy so that he could graduate with them.

He remembered how hard it was to connect with Felix and Ingrid after the death of Glenn, how after the tragedy of Duscur, no one seemed to be the same anymore. Sylvain tried to be the chains that kept everyone together, supporting them and turning himself into a humorous flirt to lighten their lives. Yet no matter what he did, they all still held tightly to the pains of the past.

Felix hardly opened up to anyone, but when it was just him and Sylvain, his face would relax and he wouldn’t hold in his thoughts. He then remembered how the light would reflect off his face and eyes, and how each time Felix swung a sword in practice he would create sparks in his stomach.

Then, all he could think about was the first time they kissed. How soft yet rough his lips were, how his hair tickled his face, and how the air between them became sweet and comforting in the midst of their feud.

His mind raced with so many thoughts and feelings, causing his heart to jolt out in yearning. Sylvain felt the regret of not having so many experiences with Felix because of the gap between them, and slowly he was forgetting his face.

~

Felix never put down a sword after the incident at the monastery. He was filled with anger that could not be satisfied no matter who he cut down. Though he was in complete control of his actions, his heart seemed to act out against his own will.

Though he didn’t harbor any ill feelings for Sylvain, he couldn’t forgive him for leaving yet again, he couldn’t forgive himself for letting him. Not a day went by where he didn’t think about the mess of red that gave him the light he for his personal strength.

His father tried to console him, but no matter what, Felix blocked everybody else out. He became even colder and distant, not letting anyone else get close to him. His only drive in life was to defend his kingdom and cut down anyone who would oppose him.

Felix used the battlefield to lash out against his internal thoughts and feelings, using it to cope with the fact that he couldn’t get over the change. People feared him just as much as they feared the newly crowned king, Dimitri, both being intimidating and powerful forces in battle.

These five years trained his mind to disconnect his emotions with his actions, yet he kept remembering how Sylvain always seemed to throw his life off course. He was too spontaneous and erratic, and that’s what Felix liked the most about the redhead, that he could always turn the present into something more meaningful and new.

His only weakness was the wavering feelings he could still feel for his former companion, his blade never being able to cut ties with the longing he felt towards Sylvain.

~

Both men couldn’t believe that of all places, that they would run into each other at Arianrhod. Though the two always seemed to be battling against each other’s forces, they had never run into each other before now.

However, this reunion wasn’t something that could be cherished, they were at war against one another. The two crossed blades, ignoring anything external from themselves. They weren’t speaking to each other, but their strikes said it all.

Each time Sylvain went in for another attack, he felt his heartbreak more and more. It was as fragile as glass, and he became weaker and weaker each time they clashed against one another.

“Felix, do you remember the promise we made when we were children?” Sylvain said, dropping his sword to his side. “That we would die together against all odds.”

Felix halted his assault and looked at the redhead who finally spoke to him. He walked closer and closer until Sylvain wrapped his arms around his lost beloved. Though Felix looked different, he still smelled the same, and sure didn’t grow that much taller.

“Of course I remember you dolt,” Felix said pulling a knife out from his belt. “I don’t intend to break that promise either.”

Sylvain pulled a knife out as well, both men placing their blades against each other's chest, sharing a regretful but light smile. Unlike usual tales of tragedy between lovers, they weren’t in a setting of despair.

The sun shined brightly against them, granting them a peaceful warmth as they held each other in their embrace. Both feeling no regret for what they were about to do, content that they could keep their promise, even though they wouldn’t be able to follow through with their original paths.

“I’m sorry I never said this Felix, but I love you,” Sylvain said, placing his forehead against Felix’s while he let out small streams of tears. “You were always my dream.”

“And you were mine,” Felix said, plunging his knife into Sylvain’s chest, causing the other’s knife to slide into him.

They both felt the life force being drained out of them, their faces becoming paler and paler. Their bodies became weaker as they held each other in an embrace that took the remaining of their energy.

Sylvain cupped Felix’s face, placing a long-lasting kiss on Felix’s lips one last time. He memorized the sensation, only focusing on the intimacy between them as they slowly slipped out of life.

And for the last time, Felix let out tears, ones of content and peace as he could finally be granted the gift of death alongside the man he loved. Everything he did up until now, he could finally reflect on and let go of the past.

His vision blurred, and he slowly faded out of consciousness. Sylvain holding onto Felix as a lifeline as his life slowly drained from their bodies.

“I’ll see you in the next life,” Sylvain said, coughing up blood and closing his eyes for the last time.

“You better not break that promise, you idiot.” Felix’s body went limp, both bodies falling to the ground in their embrace.

When they were found, Edelgard granted Sylvain the request he had given to her. The two were cremated together, becoming forever inseparable as they rested in peace alongside each other. Tales of their love story were told through the generations after the formation of the land of new Fodlan, they were remembered in a memorial painting showing their embracing death.


End file.
